(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device of a tray for a vehicle, and more particularly to a locking device of a tray for a vehicle which prevents a door of a tray from being opened by vertical and horizontal movements of the door.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a tray, such as an ashtray, cup holder, or CD tray, is provided in a passenger compartment of a vehicle. A cover is rotatably connected to a front portion of the tray to open and close the tray.
A locking device such as a latch is used to keep the tray closed. A hooking groove is provided inside the tray, and a hooking projection is provided to the door and can be fitted into the hooking groove.
When the hooking projection is separated from the hooking groove by an unexpected impact such as a collision, the door may open.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.